Eiskalte Begierde
by Alora1
Summary: Winter. Eine Gestalt kommt nach Hogwarts um seinen unheimlichen Durst zu stillen. Seinen Durst auf Severus Snape...Complete


Hallo, das hier ist meine allererste Shonen-ai Story und ich weiß nicht so recht ob ich das schreiben kann. Lest selbst und sagt mir doch wie ihr sie findet.  
  
Alora  
  
PS: Es geht um mein Lieblingpaar in Shonen-ai Storys.  
  
Eiskalte Begierde  
  
Leise, ohne auch nur den Ansatz eines Geräusches, fielen die weißen, kristallförmigen Schneeflocken zu Boden. Der See lag still und starr in der eisigen Winterlandschaft. Eine dicke, feste, weiße Schneeschicht hatte sich bereits auf das Land gelegt, schien das gesamte Leben unter sich zu begraben.  
  
Das Knirschen des Schnees unter den schweren Schritten einer vollkommen schwarz gekleideten Gestalt durchdrangen die malerische Stille und wirkten bedrohlich, unheimlich, ja fast schon gefährlich, aber auf jeden Fall störend. Kurz hielt der Mann inne um, der mittlerweile untergehenden Sonne nachblickend, sein Ziel zu erfassen. Das Ziel seiner langen Reise, sein Körper war ausgezehrt, durstig. Durstig nach einer Substanz die er nur hier bekommen konnte. Nur hier, seit so vielen Jahren. Eiligen Schrittes, seinen Gehstock, der ihm mehr als Zierde wie als Gehhilfe diente, immer wenige Zentimeter vor sich in den Schnee steckend.  
  
Keuchend und nach Luft ringend beugte sich der hilflose Körper nach hinten durch, bis aufs äußerste gedehnt und voll Schmerz angespannt. Das Hemd längst zerrissen, der Oberkörper von blutigen Schrammen überzogen. Kurz, in einer Pause der Foltern und Qualen, die nur Sekundenbruchteile dauerte und an die er sich trotzdem klammerte, flackerte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen auf. Er würde nicht aufgeben, würde ihnen nicht auch noch den höchsten Triumph gönnen, den Triumph um sein Leben zu betteln. Eine eisige Stimme unterbrach das Tun der Todesser. Er kannte diese Stimme, nur zu gut kannte er sie und er hasste sie, hasste sie gleichermaßen wie er sie liebte. Jeden Laut, jede Silbe sog er begehrlich in sich ein, wollte nicht hinhören und musste es doch tun. Ehrfürchtig traten die umherstehenden Männer zurück und auf ein weiteres Wort von ihm verschwanden sie schließlich ganz in Wald. Der schwarzhaarige ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden gleiten. Es war ihm egal, dass der Schnee eisig kalt war und in den offen Wunden schmerzte. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Seine eisblauen Augen ruhten starr auf der zusammengesackten Gestalt zu seinen Füßen. Der Schnee um sie beide herum war getränkt von Blut, seinem Blut. Seinem roten, lebensspendenden Saft. Er wusste, dass der andere nicht glücklich war über sein kommen, genauso wie er auch wusste, dass es eigentlich auch falsch war, hier zu sein, bei ihm. All die Bedenken, die ihn jedesmal in der Gegenwart des anderen verfolgten, schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Die Bedenken, dass er verheiratet war und einen Sohn hatte, die Bedenken, dass er eine hohe gesellschaftliche Stellung hatte, die Bedenken, dass der Meister den anderen wie einen Wurm behandelte, die Bedenken, dass sie beide Männer und grundverschieden waren. Doch all diese Bedenken hatten keine Chance gegen das starke Gefühl in seinem Innern anzukommen. Dem Gefühl der Begierde. Langsam beugte er sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen herab, einige seiner blonden Haarsträhnen fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Es stört ihn nicht. Nichts störte ihn mehr. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich dem anderen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und berührte dabei sanft seine Wange.  
  
„Severus..."  
  
Wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr es ihn, als der Blonde ihn berührte. So furchtbar verboten klang sein Name aus diesen Lippen, diesen roten, vollen Lippen, nach denen er sich so oft nachts, alleine, verzehrte und sehnte, nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder zu verfluchen. Langsam beugte der andere ganz über ihn und berührte seine Lippen. Sogleich versteifte sich Severus sowieso schon schmerzender Körper. Voldemort´s Folterknechte verstanden ihr Handwerk... Schnell drückte er seine Lippen zusammen um der fremden, fordernden Zunge den Zugang zu verwehren. Nein, heute nicht, heute würde er nicht nachgeben. Standhaft bleiben.  
  
Als Severus sich unter ihm versteifte und ihm den Zugang zu seinem Mund verwehrte, breitete sich ein unglaublicher Zorn in seinem Körper aus. Er ließ seine Hände an dem schutzlosen, sie windenden Leib nach unten gleiten. Berührte auf seinem Weg die unzähligen Wunden, wohl wissend welche Schmerzen er Severus so zufügte. Immer tiefer, immer fordernder glitten seine Hände nach unten, unter die noch heile schwarze Hose, bis sie schließlich fanden, wonach sie suchten.  
  
Schmerzvoll und lustverzehrt stöhnte er auf, als der Mann über ihm fest zudrückte. Für einen kurzen Moment teilten sich seine Lippen, als er aufstöhnte. Diese Gelegenheit nützte der andere um tief und hart mit seiner Zunge einzudringen. Er wollte nicht nachgeben und doch, sein Körper war gegen ihn, verriet ihn mit einem viel zu heftigen Ruck und einer viel zu starken Reaktion auf die einfach Berührung. Wie sehr hasste er sich selbst in diesem Moment! Kurz verließ der Blonde seinen Mund um einen Blutstropfen von seinem Kinn abzulecken.  
  
„Lucius..."  
  
Er liebte es, wenn Severus seinen Namen so bittend und gleichzeitig so hasserfüllt aussprach. Die feuchte Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Händen zu verteilen beginnend, streichelte er den schwarzhaarigen weiter, wollte ihn erneut reizen und glitt dabei mit seinen Küssen tiefer. Kostete von der Verbotenen Essenz, immer mehr... Es war berauschend, bald schon würde er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Ein Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht. Oh ja er würde sie verlieren, wie jedes Mal.  
  
Während Lucius seinen Körper hinab glitt, ihn erforschte, obwohl er ihn sowieso schon bis ins kleinste Detail kannte, ihn liebkoste, ihn reizte und ihn sich vor Schmerzen winden ließ, kämpfte Severus eine Schlacht in seinem Innern. Sein Herz pochte laut und schnell gegen seine Brust, er war bis aufs äußerste erregt und doch wollte er sich nicht fallen lassen, wusste er doch, dass ihn niemand auffangen würde. Wie immer. Aber doch, ja er konnte es nicht leugnen, sein Körper und auch seine Seele schrien nach dem blonden Todesengel über sich. Wollten ihn, mehr als alles andere. Lucius berührte erneut seine intimste Stelle und der Schutzwahl brach...  
  
„Lucius, bitte..."  
  
Der Blonde spürte die Bitte durch den Oberkörper des anderen, als seine Stimme darauf vibrierte. Er verstand. Nun war es endlich wieder soweit! Severus Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper, zogen ihn fordernd und bittend zu seinem Gesicht und seine Lippen küssten ihn gierig. Lucius fühlte den warmen, schnellen, ja fast schon rasenden Atem von Severus, was seinen eigenen noch anstachelte. Er wollte ihn, jetzt sofort musste er ihn besitzen. Unterwürfig klammerte sich Severus an ihm fest. Nervös nästelte er an dem Verschluss seiner Hose, die bereits viel zu eng war. Öffnet sei schließlich, nur um mit einem erlösenden Seufzer in den anderen einzudringen.  
  
Severus Körper bäumte sich auf. Er fühlte Lucius tief in sich, spürte die Schmerzen, liebte sie und hasste sie gleichermassen, wie auch den Mann der sie ihm bereitete. Klammerte sich an ihn, durchbrach die weiße Haut seines Rückens und verteilte das Blut mit seinem eigenen. Wie in Ekstase schloss er die Augen, bäumte sich erneut auf, wurde durchgeschüttelt und gestoßen immer und immer wieder. So nah, so unglaublich nah! Die Erlösung! Die Vereinigung! Friede und Glück für einen winzigen Augenblick der Ewigkeit.  
  
Erschöpft sank Lucius nieder. Seine blonden Haare klebten nass an seiner Stirn. Ein letzter Kuss auf die brennenden Lippen, ein letztes mal kosten von der Essenz die ihn am Leben hielt, dann stand er auf und zog sich wieder an. Er hob seinen Stock und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. Danach drehte er sich nochmals zu Severus und blickte ihn mit nun wieder leblosen, kalten Augen an. „Das nächste Mal solltest du vorsichtiger sein Giftmischer. Der Meister wird nicht ewig gnädig sein und ich auch nicht..." Mit diesen Worten und ohne eine weitere Gefühlsregung drehte er sich um und stapfte durch den Schnee davon.  
  
Severus Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, Ein trauriges, beinahe wahnsinniges Lächeln. „Nein Malfoy, du bist nicht gnädig, lässt mich zehren so lange Zeit, von so einem Moment. Doch ich weiß etwas, das du nicht wahr haben willst: Du wirst immer zu mir zurück kehren, denn du brauchst mich. Ich kann warten." Mit diesen Gedanken erhob er sich schwerfällig und humpelte zurück zum Schloss, zu seinem zu Hause, nach Hogwarts.  
  
Heftig, stürmend, wehend und peitschend fiel der Schnee in dichten weißen Böen zu Boden. Der See lag kaum noch erkennbar und starr in der verwehten Winterlandschaft. Eine große Windwehe durchstreifte das Land, schien alles Leben auszulöschen und jegliches Durchkommen zu verhindern. 


End file.
